


他走出温柔的良夜

by Ivansher



Category: Inception (2010), Tenet (2020)
Genre: M/M, 无差
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:14:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26831233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ivansher/pseuds/Ivansher
Summary: 他们就在那里。
Relationships: Arthur/Dom Cobb, Neil/The Protagonist (Tenet)
Kudos: 2





	他走出温柔的良夜

他对亚瑟说，希望你和我一起。

他对尼尔说，希望你不要加入。

他是智者，是英雄，是梦境的主宰，是未来的启示。

他们眼里有岁月和伤痛，但他们想往前走。

于是，年轻人跟上他们的脚步。

亚瑟喜欢象牙塔。安全、简单、可预料，不失为工作的好地方。

他说，我知道你是最优秀的学生。

他说，我们会再见面的。

他说的没错。只不过，亚瑟不是沉迷梦的那种人。他站在清醒的地方，见那人从天堂跌落，摔得破破烂烂，砸出尖锐的角。

亚瑟以为自己会被划伤，但他没有。哪怕拥抱，接吻，他依旧很安全。

他留了下来。

尼尔记得时间。生日那天，时间送来一件礼物。

可是礼物自己不这么觉得。如果可以，他希望自己永不送达。

可那毕竟是礼物啊。捉摸不透的，永不仁慈的时间，唯独在这一件事上眷顾了他。

带我走吧！

尼尔对他说。

他会答应的。一切答案都在时间里。

他踏进温柔的海，迎向逆行的风。他们的任务一个接一个，他们总是差一点被死亡拽走。

亚瑟相信他会回来。而尼尔看到了结局。漫长的夜晚将要过去，黎明就在前方。

亚瑟与尼尔，一个往源头坠落，一个朝起点攀登。

他们就在那里。


End file.
